Talk:Barney in Concert (1991 video recording, Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-98.21.18.185-20181022165954
Barney in Concert is a Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on July 1, 1991. Contentsshow PlotEdit Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, U.S. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Recap Edit The video starts where people CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Luci (Leah Gloria) Derek (Rickey Carter) Adam (Alexander Jhin) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song Barney Theme Song (Live version) Everyone is Special Backyard Gang Rap We are Barney and the Backyard Gang Down on Grandpa's Farm The Noble Duke of York Pop! Goes the Weasel! The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) Where is Thumbkin? Sally The Camel Mr. Knickerbocker Baby Bop's Song Baby Bop's Street Dance Itsy Bitsy Spider Bubble, Bubble Bath Hurry, Hurry! Drive the Firetruck! Down By the Station You're A Grand Old Flag I Love You TriviaEdit This video marked: The first appearance of Baby Bop. It was also shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on the first season of Barney & Friends. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses similar instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Barney & Friends episodes from the first season on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. VersionsEdit The Disney version has two edits: Bob West re-dubbed Everyone is Special using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. The "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. However, the Nickelodeon version is the original version without the edits. Although, the Nickelodeon fans hate the Disney version of Barney in Concert, they love the Nickelodeon version of this video. The Nickelodeon version is used in the original Lyons Group release (as well as the 1992 Lyons Group re-release, the KidVision release, the New Line Home Video release, the Warner Home Video release, the Universal release, the Fox release, the Nickelodeon release and the Nick Jr. release) while the Disney version is used in the 1996 Lyons Group re-release (as well as the 2000 Lyrick Studios re-release, the MGM/UA Home Video release, the Columbia TriStar Home Video release, the Paramount release and all Disney releases). Scare Factor Edit Medium to high - Barney's voice in this video might get to some. Nightmare - Same as above, but Barney's new vocals in the song, "Everyone is Special" and the new "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley are 500 trillion times scarier than the original ones and are bound to scare more than a few. These can be proven in the Disney version. Also, the giant skunk in the song, "Down on Grandpa's Farm" can disgust somebody to death. QuotesEdit Quote 1: Edit (after the "Barney Theme Song", )